Hearts
Hearts 'is an enemy of the Party, and the twin brother of 'Spades. Personality To put it simply, Hearts is a troll. He enjoys teasing and messing with people, especially his enemies. He rarely takes any task he's given or any battle he's in seriously, preferring to act like a clown and have fun. He's also very outspoken, rarely keeping what he thinks or feels to himself. However, underneath this exterior lies a cold and brutal person. Hearts loves watching his enemies struggle or in pain, and will often do whatever he can to prolong the suffering. Despite what people may think, Hearts is actually quite intelligent. He's been able to create battle strategies easily and employ them with relative success. He's the more calm and passive-aggressive twin, preferring more defensive based techniques and disrupting moves. This is reflected in his personal skill "Reject". However, Hearts does have a soft spot for his brother. Although they may bicker from time to time, he'll always be by his brother's side and try to protect him when needed. Their brotherly bond is so strong that they often employ teamwork tactics when they fight, making it difficult for others to effectively fight them. Physical Description Hearts classically takes on the appearance of an older teen/young adult. He wears a white dress shirt that's tucked into a pair of red dress pants. Over the dress shirt is a red waistcoat, with the four suits embroidered on the breasts in black. Completing his formal look is a pair of dress shoes. He has a fair complextion, and red, neatly groomed hair. His eyes are coloured red. History Powers and Skills 'Basic Skills' *'Physical Fitness:' Hearts is at the peak of physical fitness, due to all the fighting he's had to do. *'Intelligence:' Hearts' intelligence is actually much higher than people give him credit for, due to his behavior. *'Teamwork: '''Because of how long he and Spades have been working together, they have amazing teamwork skills. 'Special Skills' *'Teleportation: Hearts can teleport out of areas in a card shaped portal. *'''Energy Shots: Hearts is able to fire red energy shots using the power stored in his cards. *'Elemental Manifestation:' Hearts is able to turn the energy stored in his cards into elemental attacks. *'Human Energy Constructs: '''Hearts can create energy constructs of different people using the power of his cards. *'Reject:' Hearts can create a red energy field or barrier that can deflect anything that comes in contact with the barrier. *'Fusion:' Hearts' signature technique that he can only perform with Spades. This allows them to form the fusion "Black Ace" or "Red Ace", which gives them a dramatic power boost. Weaknesses Equipment Deck of Cards: A deck of 13 cards, all of the Hearts from Ace to King. Each of the cards has the ability to fire off energy or a secondary effect which varies with the cards. Recently, Hearts added the colored Joker to his deck, increasing its power greatly. Golden Pistol: Hearts' primary weapon. It's a golden pistol which he can load his cards into, allowing him to harness and concentrate the powers of the cards. Relationships 'Spades''' Hearts cares very deeply for Spades, considering him to be the only person in the world he can really trust. The two always have each other's backs, even when things are getting tough for them. Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Antagonists